Is This A Dream, Or Not?
by BakaNeko9th
Summary: i suck at summaries, but, here it goes, okay tohru has a "dream" and when she wakes up she thinks that it will come true and tries to find a way to keep her and kyo safe from.....not telling you, read and find out! Please reveiw for more chapys!


Welcome, this is my first fanficy so be kind and don't be harsh and please review I really   
  
wanna continue my writing of this story uu if you don't I wont continue. But anywho,   
  
ENJOY and I have one rule….YOU CANT TAKE KYO HES MINE!   
  
Mewl…..grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I am a Virgo so I'm extremely compatible with him! nn by the   
  
way I'm sorry if it sucks in the beginning it starts out as a real dream I had and I just   
  
continue it on as a fan fic it was originally suppose to go into my dream journal but oh   
  
well. ENJOY! Lots of reviews and I will love you loooong time!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET (OR KYO) sobs uncontrollably   
  
MY POV (it changes)  
  
The dream started out me running through a bunch of trees then I stopped in the middle of   
  
a clearing and I heard gunshots. I started running for the opposite edge of the forest and I   
  
heard dogs barking and getting closer I kept running. Then while I was running as fast as I   
  
could I tripped and landed hard in the mud. I started to get up and saw someone's hand. I   
  
grabbed it and they pulled me up and jerked me as they started running. I stared at the   
  
back of his head for a while before realizing that he must have been running from the dogs   
  
to. We reached a cliff and stopped at the edge. I saw his face when he looked at me; he   
  
looked about 16 and like Kyo. Then he just smiled and hugged me tight and we jumped   
  
from the cliff and as we fell he whispered, " I'm sorry about the other day…forgive me?" I   
  
didn't know what to say cause I didn't know what he was talking about all I said was " its   
  
okay Kyo…" and he closed his eyes and we hit the water below hard. I swam to the top   
  
and couldn't see him. Then I looked up and saw dogs jumping off the cliff and falling.   
  
They looked like demon dogs they had 3 red eyes and 2 bushy tails and were foaming at   
  
the mouth. I looked over and saw Kyo floating unconsciously and swam to him and   
  
screamed at him to wake up. He opened his eyes and they were completely faded orange,   
  
no pupil. I panicked and raised my hand to the wolfs falling right above us and screamed   
  
something I didn't know I could say and a white light flashed in front of the wolves and   
  
threw them back into the sky and they went falling to another part in the water. I blinked   
  
and the next thing I know were on a island and he's sitting next to me staring at me as I   
  
lay there in the sand. I heard gunshots again and I jumped up and we started running   
  
again. Then he stopped and grabbed my arm and said " don't move there here, were   
  
surrounded now!" I stopped, heart racing and looked around and then I heard a gunshot   
  
again, it sounded so close, and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I felt numb and fell to the   
  
ground. He fell to his knees by my side shaking me saying, " Stay awake Tohru stay   
  
awake! Don't die!" I was surprised cause he called me Tohru, "I'm not Tohru" I said. He   
  
looked up and then he fell back as a bullet hit him in the chest. I kept thinking, what is   
  
happening? What are we running from? Why'd he call me Tohru? And am I going to die is   
  
he going to die? Then he reached down and grabbed my hand and squeezed hard saying   
  
with blood coming from his mouth, " it'll be okay we can go away from here, be safer, run   
  
away and be happy…forever, and ever…" I stared at him as blood poured from his chest   
  
and I gathered myself up not feeling anything and I climbed to his side and put my hands   
  
over his wound and screamed " Kyo! Kyo! Stay alive! Please! You can't leave me like   
  
this! You have to warn me if you do please!" I felt my arms being grabbed and me being   
  
lifted from him. I started kicking and screaming and he smiled and closed his eyes. I closed   
  
my eyes and felt hot tears stream from my eyes and I screamed " let me go you bastard, let   
  
me go Akito let me save him! Kyo! Ill come back I promise!" I was carried away and I   
  
noticed he just vanished then I blinked again and I was in a bed. I jumped up and yelled for   
  
Kyo running out of the room and seeing Shigure I screamed at him " where's Kyo he's not   
  
dead he cant be where is he!" I went over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his   
  
kimono and stared into his eyes. He said calmly " he's in the kitchen Tohru, are you okay,   
  
you seem…tense?" I ran into the kitchen and saw him drinking out of the milk carton   
  
again. He looked at me and put it down quickly as if he hadn't done it, and looked so   
  
innocent. I stared at him and felt my emotions hit the roof, I cried and jumped at him   
  
hugging him tightly and crying on him saying " your okay, I thought they killed you, your   
  
okay, your not dead, your alive!" then POOF! I had hugged him on accident, he changed   
  
into a cat. I kneeled down and stared at him then POOF! HE CHANGED BACK RIGHT   
  
IN FRONT OF ME SO SOON! While I was facing the wall he put his clothes on and   
  
walked over to me. He just stared down at me and said, " of course I'm alive, duh! Why   
  
would I be dead, are you okay you seem tense?" I wanted to hug him so bad, but I   
  
couldn't, this curse was separating the whole family and us. " But you were dead and now   
  
your not, ill never leave you again, ill never let Akito take me away from you!" he gently   
  
pushed me away " Akito? What are you talking about? Maybe you should lie down."   
  
"But-" he cut me off and said " Tohru your okay now, you'll be fine. Don't worry. Geez,   
  
calm down already no one killed me and Akito didn't take you away!" I went into the   
  
living room where Shigure and Ayame were and apologized. Then Shigure looked out the   
  
door " what is that, sounds like dogs?" " Dogs, Shigure I think your the one feeling ill not   
  
Tohru, I don't here anything." I heard them too, just like they were when Kyo and me   
  
were running, they were real! I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Kyo by the arm and ran   
  
out to the back with him and said " we have to get out of here they are coming, the dogs   
  
and Akito there gonna kill us!" he stopped me and grabbed me by the arms " Tohru stop it   
  
your going crazy, what's your deal! God dammit stop it there aren't any dogs and Akito   
  
definitely aint coming, he's to sick to even move! Just calm down!" " No they are coming   
  
you have to come with me we must run away!" he scooped me up in his arms and walked   
  
into the house and into the living room. " Is she okay Kyo, what's wrong?!" Shigure said   
  
getting up. " she's acting weird!" Kyo said setting me down on the couch. I guess I began   
  
to accept that I was Tohru cause I didn't argue with them about it. Ayame walked over "   
  
okay Tohru, what is wrong tell us everything…." I hesitantly told them everything about   
  
the running the gunshots the dogs, the jump from the cliff the island and finally being shot   
  
and taken away by Akito. " um….hm…that certainly is a interesting story, but Tohru I   
  
think you were dreaming." Shigure analyzed. " well I may have been but it seemed so real,   
  
everything the water and the gunshot! And the emotions, Kyo was hurt and I didn't get to   
  
help him!" I cried once more. I heard the barking again. " don't you here that, the wolves   
  
are here, they are barking, cant you hear!" every one looked at me strangely. "We should   
  
take her to Hatori and get her checked out, I don't think she's right in the head today.'   
  
Kyo said tapping my head with his knuckles. " were home!" Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji   
  
walked in. " now what's going on!?" Haru asked. " is Tohru okay, why aren't you smiling   
  
Tohru!? You always smile, are you sick, did Kyo do something nasty to you!? Kyo why   
  
did you do it, I know you got the hots for her but geez you didn't-" Kyo cut him off by   
  
covering Momiji mouth and saying " will you shut up you annoying pest!" "we should get   
  
her to Hatori now." Ayame spoke. " what's wrong with her?" Yuki said sitting on the   
  
edge of the couch. Kyo looked out the door " we dunno yet." Kyo and Yuki walked me to   
  
Hatori's and with Momiji trailing behind it was anything but quite. I didn't even know he   
  
could talk THAT much. when we got there he was tending to Akito and we walked in and   
  
Akito saw me, he stared at me with a look that could kill. I could tell he hated me. "   
  
Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, what brings you here?" Hatori said getting up. " Tohru is   
  
acting really weird, she says that I'm going to die because of…um…well can we talk   
  
outside?" Kyo said looking at Akito listening in. " um…yeah sure." Hatori walked us   
  
outside and Kyo told him everything " hm…it is a unusual case it sounds. I can't diagnose   
  
anything right away, but maybe rest and some hot tea would do her good." Hatori said   
  
with a rare smile. " you should also stay home from school tomorrow Tohru. It would be   
  
best for your health since I don't know what your diagnoses is yet." Kyo put his hand   
  
around the back of her neck " sure Hatori! Well make sure she gets rest!" Kyo said puling   
  
her to walk. Walking and talking " your sure your okay Tohru?" "oh yeah ill be fine, I   
  
think it was a dream after all it just seemed so real." Tohru said with her big smile. ( not   
  
really my POV anymore it may come up but don't sweat it ) " lets go home, damn  
  
it's been a long short day!" Kyo said folding his arms behind his head. "…long day." Yuki   
  
replied.  
  
I do not own any characters from fruits basket they are full and complete property of   
  
Natsuki Takaya!  
  
If I get enough review's I will continue and if I do, it will be VERY good I already have a   
  
great idea! But it will not be revealed unless I get enough reviews! so review god   
  
dammit! nn , I don't mind flames either. I'm not encouraging you to write them I'm just   
  
saying…I wont snap at you for writing them. Alrighty then TOODLES! And see you next   
  
chapter! 


End file.
